


day eight

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the year two thousand fourteen and you’re telling me you don’t know how to have Skype sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day eight

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: push & skype sex

“I can’t believe you pushed me into doing this,” Kagami mumbled, his cheeks lightly flushed due to his embarrassment. 

Aomine chuckled, still lazily stroking his cock. “C’mon, you don’t think is kinda hot?” 

He swallowed thickly, watching the blunette sprawled out across his bed naked with his hand pumping his erection. He was use to the sight actually. It’s just different now that they’re using a webcam while he’s in Los Angeles and Aomine’s still back home in Japan. His crimson eyes darted down to the hard on growing in his own basketball shorts before flicking back up to the view of his boyfriend. “Yeah, but I still wish you were here in person,” 

“Well that’s not gonna happen until a couple weeks from now. So until then, this will have to do,” 

The redhead frowned. “I guess so,” he said, looking off to the side, “but how does this work? Do I just watch you jack off or do I get involved in this somehow?” 

“God, you really are a dumbass aren’t you?” Aomine asked after a scoff. 

“Hey! I don’t do stuff like this okay.” 

“Okay, okay. Just get on your bed already. I wanna see all of you,” he commanded. 

Kagami nodded, shifting his laptop so his bed was in view of the webcam. On his way over to lay down he stepped out of his shorts and boxers since he could already hear Aomine nagging in the back of his head of why he wasn’t naked yet. He laid across his black bedspread, shifting on his side so that he was facing the webcam. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes,” he breathed, “it’s very okay. Do you have the gift I gave you before you left near by?” 

He felt his cheeks heat up again, but he nodded. He reached in the bottom drawer of his night table for a black box with a blue ribbon around it. He set it down in front of him to untie the ribbon. He remembered opening it back in Japan a week before he left. Along with reading the note from Aomine saying he should use the gift while thinking of him. 

His fingers wrapped around the small bottle of lubricant and placed it near his pillow. Next his grip tightened around cool rubber, his thumb sliding over the ridges before pulling it out. It was a gel purple vibrator, obviously not as long or as thick as Aomine but worthy of getting the job done. He set it next to the lube before looking up at Aomine’s gaze on him. 

“What now?” 

The bluenette sighed. “It’s the year two thousand fourteen and you’re telling me you don’t know how to have Skype sex?” 

“I just said I don’t do stuff like this. Give me a break, jeez,” he mumbled, a scowl adoring his features. 

“Fine,” Aomine claimed after another sigh, “to get the ball rolling, just touch yourself.” 

“That’s it? But what about the rest of the stuff?” he asked, his eyes darting to the sex toy and lubricant. 

“That’ll come later, just touch your dick for now. I know what I’m doing okay?”

Kagami nodded, trusting his boyfriend before his gaze dropped down to his erection lying against his stomach. He reached for the lube next to him, squeezing a penny sized amount in his palm before his fingers wrapped around his cock. A small sigh escaped through his lips, his eyelids slowly sliding shut. He gives himself long so slow strokes, starting off like he usually does when he jacks himself off. 

He was about to pick up the pace when Aomine’s voice startled him. “What’d you say?” 

“I said, what are you thinking about?”

He paused, coming to the realization he wasn’t thinking about anything. He was just touching his dick as in instructed. “Nothing really,” 

“Apart of this is pretending I’m there with you, so use your imagination.” 

“Oh okay,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath while closing his eyes. 

Kagami does as instructed and starts picturing Aomine there with him. He imagines the taller boy in the room with him, making snide comments before kissing him breathless. He then pictures him on top of him, placing his warm mouth on the juncture of his neck. The redhead moaned to himself, the speed of the hand wrapped around his cock involuntarily moving faster. 

His imagination continued, picturing his boyfriend stripping him of his clothing piece by piece before kissing a trail down his abdomen to the waistband of his underwear. Kagami then bucked into his hand, remembering the feeling of having Aomine’s lips wrapped around his cock. He let out a tiny groan, his palm sliding over the slick tip of his dick while imagining it being the blunette’s tongue. 

His breath was quickening and he could feel the fluttering of his muscles while he neared his orgasm. Except he completely jumped when he heard Aomine’s voice telling him to stop. He opened his crimson eyes, seeing his boyfriend just as strung out and ready to come as he was. 

“What is it?” 

He licked his lips before speaking. “I want you to use the vibrator,” 

His gaze darted to it, idea of using it not seeming so bad anymore. He looked back at Aomine, his midnight blue eyes looking more intense than usual. “Okay, but what are you going to use?” 

He suddenly smiled, his teeth just as white and perfect as Kagami remembered. “I’m glad you asked,” he said, reaching out of the camera’s view into his night table before coming back with something in hand, “I’m going to use this.” 

The redhead squinted, trying to figure out exactly what it was and until it hit him. “A fleshlight? Where’d you even get that?” 

“Kise,” he said blandly, “he has crazy fangirls that send him crazy things. Plus he’s gotten like four of these already so he just gave one to me.” 

“That’s pretty weird but okay,” he trailed, “should we get back to it?” 

“Fuck yes we should,” Aomine said, the excitement present in his voice. 

He shook his head with a small smile, reaching for the lube still near his pillow. He poured some over his fingertips, rubbing them together slightly to heat up the lubricant. He then shifted in his bed, changing his position so the blunette could see what he was about to do next. His hands trailed behind him, using his clean hand to spread apart his ass cheeks before pushing his lubed index finger inside. 

Kagami let out a heavy breath through his nose, getting use to the feeling of his finger moving inside of him. Soon one finger wasn’t enough and he’s added the second, stretching and scissoring himself open. He let out a groan when he added the third, the thickness giving him a slight but still pleasurable pain. As he loosens up he starts finger fucking himself, his face screwed up in bliss. 

He was too busy touching himself that he almost missed it, Aomine’s moan coming through his computer speakers. His crimson eyes slowly slid open, looking over at the screen of his laptop. Kagami sucked in a breath, watching his boyfriend’s hip buck up into the apparent tightness of the fleshlight. He looked close to orgasm, his chest quickly rising and falling with his head thrown back against the pillow. 

The redhead cursed to himself, slowly pulling his fingers out of himself for the vibrator. He quickly popped the cap of the lube and poured some on it, stroking it a few times to slick it up evenly. With a lick of his lips he pressed the tip at his entrance, letting out a sigh of relief once it pushed past the ring of muscle. 

A whine rose in the back of his throat, the vibrator finally inside him to the hilt. His fingers then twisted the cap at the base, the vibration suddenly thrumming through the toy. Kagami’s breath hitched, shoving the device in and out of him till the hilt each time. He groaned this time, the vibrator sending a pleasurable hum against his prostate. The next time it happened he let out a loud moan, surprising himself at how vocal he could be. 

He opened his eyes again, his gaze meeting Aomine’s immediately. His eyes then dropped down to the taller boy’s hand working the fleshlight, the pace matching the speed of which he pushes and pulls the vibrator out of his ass. Kagami moaned at that, imagining Aomine fucking him like this instead of a gel sex toy. 

His hand then flies to cock, riding out the mental picture of his boyfriend’s strong arms gripping him while he fucked him sideways. Hearing Aomine moan in the background made the image a hundred percent better and before he knew it he was coming. The redhead let out a throaty moan, his cum covering his fingertips and parts of his upper torso. His orgasm was still fluttering through him when he heard Aomine come right after him, just as loud and guttural. 

Kagami took a minute to catch his breath, wiping the cum from his fingers on his chest instead. With a whine he pulled out the vibrator, the overstimulation beginning to be too much. He set it on his night table, while making a vow to clean it later. His eyes then flicked back to his laptop screen, Aomine lying on his hip with a lazy smile after a small clean up of his own. 

“How was it?” the blunette asked. 

He gave a terse laugh. “It was surprisingly good,” 

“Good. We should do this again tomorrow,” Aomine said, his smile turning into a small smirk. 

He shook his head, propping his elbow up so he could lean his face against his hand. Kagami knew his boyfriend all too well. “I’ll think about it,”

Aomine hummed in response, knowing his boyfriend just as well. Because saying he’d think about it usually meant yes and he absolutely couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
